User talk:Emergency Alternate Account
Just so you know, if you think I was going with the flow with what DH said...you’d be right. I already apologized to Imouto, and I do take back whatever I did say about her. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:25, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, I thought DH would of been a friend. Now that I see the wrongs and craziness she had done, I can safely say I was wrong. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:35, October 9, 2019 (UTC) I know, right? Honesty is one of the best things to have. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 05:07, October 9, 2019 (UTC) I can't safely predict how objective anyone can be at the moment, especially with the current events going on in the wiki with bureaucracy shifts. If you want a guarantee, I suppose you'll have to ask the others. Zatalliya (talk) 14:12, October 9, 2019 (UTC) AF Hey there, DYBAD isn't it? A:BF haven't received too much new content in like 6 years, so aside from the main book there's not much. One of the merchandise thing its the GoM games (main + dlc), can be brought in steam (or look its gameplays to read the storie if back-n-slash games aren't your type). The game also came with a little bestiary called the Perfect World Guide, not difficult to find it in google. Most of the "new" content comes in form of WoG, generally from the discord official group where AS (the creater) passed one time from another, you can find content in this mega compilation (you can also find housemade modules and official pictures), unfortunately its in spanish. Then you got the Anima wiki (also in spanish), do not have much content compared to what its known about the serie, but its (slowly) updated at least. Hope its useful for you, I'm not exactly an expert, but I'm at date of content; if you need something about the verse you can ask me. -- Antoniofer (talk) 22:33, October 13, 2019 (UTC) AF "Word of god", basically direct statements made by the Carlos through discord, the creator of the verse (although, few times statements comes from his co-workers and bards). If you want to known about lore you can look at the mega link, look for the folder called "Circulo de Bardos" (Circle of Bards), in those discussions people ask AS (Anima Studio, aka Carlos) stuff about lore (and few game mechanics). Further lore are written in the core book, Gaia I and Gaia II (last one hasn't been officially translated, but I think there's a disorganized translation across /tg/, but partially); also Anima Tactics, but I do not known where to find that stuff (you read a few here, but mostly ruleset and card descriptions). Currently the work in kinda frozen, although few pictures from the game's sequel were leaked, but aside of that unknown; plus, another publishing its going to launch official modules, and another story based in the same system called ExRegnum if curious. -- Antoniofer (talk) 23:47, October 13, 2019 (UTC) AF Some told me that one of the parents of the workers was extremely ill (and despite the amount of merchandise and lore, the game was only made by a group of 5 people), others said that they didn't have enough materials, the general conclusion is that... Carlos is kinda lazy (plus the other two factors previously mentioned). Recently they discovered that doing videogames was rentable and a succeed (not that famous but the results were considerable positive), so Carlos its more focused to do that, but also have other works in mind, such more 2e, more tactics, additional books and novels, but it would pass few more years before that happening. In the mean time, they licensed the system, and ExRegnum took the opportunity to launch a tabletopp game with the same system, plus apparently to launch Anima modules. That's what I known. -- Antoniofer (talk) 0:03, October 14, 2019 (UTC) AF Its not really lack of motivation, he actually likes what he does (or at least that its what I heard), its just that... does nothing. As for the new tabletop game, it not in sell yet, they launch the Kickstarter campaign in middle of this year december, the game's name it Regnum Ex Nihilo, you can see their progress (mostly) through their instagram account. -- Antoniofer (talk) 2:57, October 14, 2019 (UTC)